Dance with Me Uchiha
by im SOOOO lost.again
Summary: SasuNeji Neji is learning how to dance....who better to teach him than the best dancer in Konoha, and his biggest crush Sasuke Uchiha. yaoi don't like don't read. flames welcomed I need to get better at my writing skills. rating T and a half may change I
1. Keeping my Word

Chap 1 My Promise

I do not own any of the Naruto characters just my ideas...

Rated : T+ this might change I don't know exactly

Neji/Sasuke or Sasuke/Neji w/e

DANCE WITH ME UCHIHA

He had to learn he promised Hinata he would. He had been through tougher things...Right? Just step this way..then that way. The party day was approaching and he told Hinata he would be ready, by Saturday he had to know how to dance. Naruto and Sauske were throwing a party at the Uchiha household. All three of them had been good friends at a young age. During junior high times Sauske and Naruto came out about being gay and dated for a while. But they split and became even closer friends. Now in high school our long haired friend had a crush on a certain Uchiha and he was not going to embarrass himself at this party.

"S..shake y..your hips more N..Neji" A flustered Hinata commanded as her cousin poorly danced around the room just to get on her nerves. She played with her fingers in her lap while trying to teach the boy not to dance like Richard Simmons. "Hinata I'm trying my hardest...its not my fault I didn't go to dance lessons from the age of three." Neji had been dancing all morning and he was getting tired and annoyed. There was no way he would be able to dance by the end of the week. That's when he saw it. The very un-Hinata like smirk. "Hinata..." He started to question hesitantly. Then the smirk grew bigger. "N..Neji-san I b..br..brought someone to h..help teach you to dance." He stopped. "Someone?" His eyebrow quirked up at the statement. The door open and a person stepped in. 'Oh no not him!'

There stood the great Uchiha Sasuke. The one person he was trying NOT to humiliate himself in front of. Neji now stood at the opposite end of the room facing a fair skinned raven haired boy looking at him with onyx eyes. They face was stoic then broke out in a smirk. "So Neji can't dance?" Said boy felt the heat rush up to his cheeks. "I don't know what your talking about Uchiha. I can dance just fine." He was surprised at how sure his voce sounded seeing as how he was very unsure inside. "So dance." The answer was short and blunt. "No." Sasuke's smirk never wavering as he just looked at the boy. "Then you Hyuuga Neji can't dance." The pale pupil-less eyes scowled as an eyebrow raised. "Fine." The raven haired boy hit the play button, and took off his jacket. He wore a dark blue tank top that showed his toned chest but wasn't skin tight. His pants were sweats and grey. he simply crossed his arms motioning for Neji to start

Neji started out a little off but once the music had started taking control he was on a roll. That was until he ran into something...something hard. He stumbled and because he was wearing socks on the hard floor he fell...not just a little bump to his bum. He fell hard on his butt. Looking up to see a red Sasuke trying to hold in a laugh as he offered his hand. Neji ignored it and just sat there for awhile sulking until he was pulled back on his feet but a strong hand. He looked anywhere but at the face in front of him. He just now noticed Hinata's absence. It was a good thing to, he didn't want her to see him blushing like mad as the other boy held him slightly closer than suppose to be when helping someone up. "Dance?" came a low voice near his ear. He just nodded. The body stepped back giving Neji more room as Sasuke showed him different moves and dances.


	2. Thats not like Hinata

**Yay chapter 2! Uhhh so yea I don't own any Naruto characters **

**I hope you like my story and remember eat more babies!**

**Chapter 2: Thats not like Hinata**

Hinata is OC

He had been dancing for several hours, and was more than relieved when it stopped. "I'm going to take a shower." He said to no one specific. Unfortunately someone heard. That someone being Sasuke. "Your telling me that why?" Now that he had stopped dancing Neji could think clearly again and retorted.(a/n for Nikita) "So you can picture me naked in the shower." He smirked and walked out leaving a very red very shocked Sasuke. (not to mention said Uchiha had a nose bleed!)

Neji came out of the bathroom drying his hair. A pair of black cargo pants loosely hugging his hips, (a/n this is for you Nikita) he wore no shirt just pants as he made his way to the closet. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HINATA!" on his bed sat Hinata. She had a hand to her eyes covering them as Neji recovered from the shock. "Hinata...do you have some sort of business in my room?" He dug through his closet looking for a clean shirt while she sat swinging her legs off the side of his bed. "You like him." His interest was caught. "what?" She smiled "I said YOU- LIKE- HIM." she dragged out the last three words. All of this was un-Hinata like and he was having hard time hearing what she said. "who? Decent." He said while pulling on a Panic! At the Disco t-shirt. She dropped her hand and gave him a look that said don't-play-dumb. "Sasuke." He hesitated but went on. "What about him?" She knew he didn't think she saw it but she did, and she knew full well exactly 'what about him'. "never mind." Came her sing-song voice as she made her way out of Neji's room. 'Ehhhhh...She's acting so strange...thats not like Hinata at all.' She left the boy wondering to himself about what voices she was hearing now a days.

Wensday Randomness

"HEY! HINATA, I'M GOING OUT!"  
"OK!" Came her reply from some where deep within the house.

'Ehhh...that still freaks me out how much she has changed...it reminds me almost of Ki-, no way...could she have...her and Kiba?' His thoughts were taken by this the whole way to the strip. (bunch of shops) He didn't even notice he was there until he smelled the famous Konoha Ramen. The stall had been changed into a restaurant "I guess I am kinda hungry." He stated aloud to the welcome sign.

A stuffy man came over telling him to follow him to a seat. He handed him the menu then walked off saying something about dumb kids under his breath. Thats when he heard it. Sauske's voice...and he had just said "Neji".


	3. New Visitor

**Yay chapter 3! Ehhh so yea I don't own any Naruto characters **

**I hope you like my story and remember eat more babies brought to you by Nikita!**

**Chapter 3:**

Itachi will be in this chapter and he will be kidnaping Sasuke just for Nikita (yes you can come too!)! So YAY!

**Re-cap:**

A stuffy man came over telling him to follow him to a seat. He handed him the menu then walked off saying something about dumb kids under his breath. Thats when he heard it. Sasuke's voice . . . and he had just said "Neji."

Pale eyes followed the sound of the voice to a table two rows away. There were two boys, one was Sasuke, he wore black cargo pants a silver cell-phone poking out of one of the many pockets. His shirt was white but he wore a dark blue jacket pushed up to his elbows. His arms were littered with wristbands, studded bracelets, and a chain or two. He was holding his head down as if he was embarrassed. And man, to Neji that was cute. Across from him was another boy with bright blond hair. He looked almost the exact opposite from Sasuke. He had bright blue eyes and tan skin with whisker scars adorning his cheeks. He wore tan baggy shorts that hung over his skinny knees. His shirt was the brightest orange the pale eyed boy had ever seen. And he was pointing and laughing at the ducking Uchiha. "HAHAHA YOU LIKE-." The paler boy pulled him down back into his seat that he had just stood up from, before he could bring any more attention to them. But the Ramen House had another visitor that Naruto had just attracted to the pair.

"YO Sasuke" came a cool voice from the front of the restaurant. Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped what they had been talking about and look to the front, Neji following suit to see who had called out the boy's name. There stood a tall figure silhouetted by the light coming from the window. His hair was raven black just like Sasuke and he wore a tall dark cloak.

"Are you just going to gawk at me or are you going to greet me younger brother?"

'Wait brother . . . than this was the famous Uchiha brother Itachi' Neji's gears were spinning as he tried to read the look on Sasuke's face. Unfortunately his face . . . unreadable. "What do you want Itachi?" The tall figure strolled closer to them and Neji could make out a smirk on his lips and red eyes. 'So much like Sasuke . . . '

"Well little brother I have traveled quite a way to find out the mansion is closed and no one is allowed in . . . so I need a place to stay."

"Find a hotel"

"Oh but brother it's so expensive! And I heard you bought a big house" The man was now pleading at the boys feet. "Come Sasuke show me where this house is!" He jumped up reminding everyone of the much loved green spandex wearing Rock Lee, and dragged the struggling boy out of the chair and toward the door. Before making his exit the smaller boy was heaved over the shoulder of his captor.

"Itac-." Onyx eyes locked with pale lavender ones as both boys fought back a pink tint. Then the pair was gone out the door and down the street.

withsasukeanditachi

"Grrrrrrr . . . Itachi could you at least let me down now?" The older boy placed him down on the ground not letting go for fear of him running away . . . again. As soon as they had gotten out of the Ramen shop and Itachi had placed him down Sasuke took off sprinting in the opposite direction. While it was a sight for the people in the Ramen House to see the young Uchiha running in the opposite direction, he had left and then the older Uchiha taking off after him. In fact it was even more amusing to the two boys leaving the restaurant. Naruto and Neji had seen each other, well Naruto saw Neji, and decided to go help Sasuke. It took Itachi half an hour to catch him and when he did man was he pissed.

_Itachi's flashback_

"_Damn Sasuke"_ _the boy huffed with the still squirming boy under his foot. "Either give me a place of I'm going to fuck you!" _

"_AHHHHHHHHH! OK ITACHI YOU WIN! YOU CAN STAY WITH ME." A smirk then they were off. But not before Itachi picked the boy back up much to his dislike._

_End Itachi's flash back_

withnarutoandneji

Naruto was grinning ear to ear with his hands reasting behind his head. Although he was sixteen he reminded Neji of when they were younger, it took Naruto the longest to grow up and it seems like he still has a way to go. The two of them had come out of the resturant just in time to catch the two speeding by.

"Well there goes my plan" Naruto stated after giving a sigh. Neji just smirked and started walking off. Naruto saw this, remembering what he had talked about with Sasuke at lunch he asked the boy to video games at the house.


	4. Added Short Storie

Hey yea sorry but I have been having a lot of trouble with this chapter so here is a short story to keep any readers from killing me...

Whats in the box Naruto?

Naruto happily skipped down the streets of Konoha, already imagining the sweet taste of ramen in his mouth. But before he broke out into a sprint to the Ichiraku, he spotted a twitching box in a nearby alley. (a/n Nikita wrote this part from here up!)

His Naruto-ness getting the better of him as he inched closer to the twitching object in question. Big blue optics came to a rest on the flaps, were a set of green blue eyes met his own. Before he had the time to react the eyes were free and on him. The huge thing was bitting and scraching all over his tan whisker marked face. He was so focused on getting the snapping jaws off him he didn't hear the footsteps approching or the exchanging of words or the fits of laughter. Then he felt a set of strong hands on his arms as he was being pulled up, while another body was detaching the animal from his shirt. Once said animal was firm in the hands of his captor did the blond relax finaly taking in what happened. He was attacked...by a big mean animal...then he was free. Looking up he saw that he was still being held up. Raven hair hung over onxy colord eyes as Sasuke looked down at Naruto's flushed face. Concern showing in his eyes. The blond gave his famous goofy grin and the boy released him. Turning about he saw who held the 'evil' beast. Neji stood leaning against the wall a small brown puppy rsting in his arms as long brown hair shifted with the boys movement. Naruto's eyes grew big, He the soon to be hokage was attacked by a puppy! He lifted a hand to the back of his head as his face adored the childish grin of his. "Its a puppy dobe." He looked back to Sasuke who wore a smirk across his face. Silently scowling he dismissed the smirk and saw that Neji had the same smirk on his face as well. He did the best thing he could think of at that moment. He stuck his toung out right at the dog who barked happily as Neji stroked its fur. "You want him Naruto?" Neji was now looking directly at him with his tounge still hanging out absently. "Oi a puppy! Iruka-san might not be to happy about a dog messing up his apartment." Naruto wanted the pup bad, it was a cute little puppy, who could resist? Even though it had just full on attacked him. "I don't think he has to worry to much about the puppy when hes got you around Naruto." Neji's smirk now grew into an almost grin at the confused look on the blonds face before he cought the insult. Naruto just picked up the puppy and stalked off leaving the two laughing boys behind him.

"He is much more fun when hes mad. Hey Hyuuga?"

"Much." The two left continuing their walk to the training grounds.


	5. Video Games

Ok It's been a reeeeeaaaal long time since I have updated. Sorry! -hides for fear of being strangled-

Now to where we left off.

"Well there goes my plan" Naruto stated after giving a sigh. Neji just smirked and started walking off. Naruto saw this, remembering what he had talked about with Sasuke at lunch he asked the boy to video games at the house.

LINELINELINE-------------------- 

Neji agreed to Naruto's invitation. It had been a while since the two boys got to hang out. On the walk home Naruto talked non-stop about ramen and school, and just random things all around.

_At Naruto's house_

The blonde had made some money from working at the old ramen stand before it upgraded. And it helped that he was friends with Sasuke Uchiha, the richest kid in town. So Naruto had moved out of his old apartment and into a house which was fully paid off. Neji entered after him and slipped off his shoes. It was a nice house. The hall way was a tan color with a place for shoes and bags. Naruto lead the pale-eyed boy into the living room that also acted as his den and entertainment room. The walls were orange. Very Naruto-ish. He had grown out of his 'always orange' phase, but still held the color close. The couch was a black leather 'L' seat with orange spread pillows. He opened the wooden cabinet to a large tv with a game system under it.

In the middle of a serious game of fighting robots Naruto brought up the conversation of the party.

"So Neji." He jerked his controller upwards as he aimed for the white robot on screen. "I hear ole Sasuke is teaching you how to dance." It's a good thing Naruto was so concentrated on the game, or else he would have seen Neji blushing. His white eyes followed the orange opponet on the tv as he took aim.

"Yea, Hinata probable black mailed him or something. She's so different now. I think she's going out with Kiba." The blonde didn't seemed surprised as he disappeared from Neji's sight on his half of the screen. Instead he just laughed at the thought of Hinata black mailing someone.

"Like Hinata-chan knows how to black mail. And the whole Kiba thing doesn't surprise me. You being in a different class then us never see how much they hang out." Neji agreed with a "hn." and shot at Naruto's mech as it came into his view. The orange machine was smoking as Neji cheered but he wasn't finished. The orange object came at his white one as it threw a bomb and left. It missed, barely. Now Neji's mech was smoking too. This means war!!

"How do you think Sasuke is holding out?" Naruto questioned while trying to distract the brunette so he could attack.

"He's probably trying to beat the living day lights out of him."

"Ha. That would be a sight." Naruto's orange mech spiraled to the virtual ground. "No way man! That's the first time I lost. Good job though, your better than Sasuke." Neji grinned at the complement.

_With Sasuke and Itachi_

Sasuke had to give the older Uchiha directions from his shoulder for trying to run again. They now neared the big house. Sasuke may have left the Uchiha mansion, but that doesn't mean its not a BIG house. And now dubbed the Uchiha Compound where the party will be held in three days.

"Ok, see my house. Will you put me down now. I have no reason to run anymore." Sasuke huffed. Itachi complied and placed his brother on the ground.

"Now, where will I sleep?"

"How long are you staying, Itachi?"

"Oh, a couple years maybe."

"What!?!"

"I'm just kidding little brother. A few days. That's all I promise. I won't even be here for your little party."

"How do you know about that?"

"Well all the young ladies in the town kept asking if I would be there."

"Tell the truth."

"Fine, your no fun." Itachi pointed to a large banner that must have been hung by his fan girls, even though he told them he was gay they thought that he would fall for them and change back, the banner read '_Uchiha Party on Saturday!' _

"Well gee, without their help I would have never know that." Sasuke gave up and lead Itachi to a room, he was going to have to go see Naruto about this one.

LINELINELINELINE----------------------- 

Naruto and Neji were in a heated competition when Sasuke walked in. He stared blankly at the back of Neji's head. Profanities were exchanged between the two as they shot at each other. Wow didn't think Neji had this much emotion.

"Yo." Came the cool voice of the raven haired Uchiha. Neji turned wide eye and Sasuke smirked.

"Ahahaha! I win in your face Neji! I finally won!"

"That's not fair! He distracted me!" Neji pointed and accusing finger at said boy.

"Wow, you've been beating Naruto at video games?" Sasuke had never won against Naruto in the many year that the blonde made him play.

"To bad little Ji-chan! I won!" Ji-chan? Sasuke thought, I guess That's ok, Neruto gives everyone nicknames, some better than others he remembered the one the dobe had given him.

"I want a rematch!"

"No!"

"But I've been giving you rematches after you lose every time!"

"Its only fair Naruto, if he has beaten you that many times he should get a right to defend his reputation."

"Awww! Shut up Teme-bastard!" Told you it was worse then Neji's. Neji cracked, teme-bastard. That was funny! He laughed lightly to himself, earning a glare from said bastard.

"Come on Sasuke play! See if you can do any better!" The blonde handed him a controller and he sat in the middle as he chose his navy mech. They played for the longest time. It seemed like forever before Neji said "I have to go. It was great hanging out again. Sasuke I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the dance lesson. Naruto waved a good bye and he and Sasuke walked back inside.

"Soo! Sasuke!"

"Don't start Naruto."

"Whatever Teme!" The teasing continued for a while as they played a few more rounds and Sasuke also had to leave.

"Tomorrow, you have to tell me about everything that happens!" Knowing Naruto, he would be tracked down tomorrow if he tried to avoid the blonde.

"G night Dobe."

"Night Teme!"


End file.
